guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dejarin Estate
General Information The Dejarin Estate is an explorable area in Kourna. It previously belonged to the Dejarin family, but was lost to the Kournan military, who force enslaved Centaurs to work the land. The estates are mostly located on a large island in the delta of the Elon, and on the east bank of the river. The Kournan Army also maintains a garrison on the island, to prevent a Centaur uprising and watch the route to Gandara, the Moon Fortress. Exits to Neighbour Areas *South: Pogahn Passage. **Shrine: Lyssa, Hunt: Heket *North: Kodonur Crossroads. **Shrine: Balthazar, Hunt: Kourna *South East: Camp Hojanu. **Shrine: Melandru, Hunt: Heket Resurrection Shrines *Northwest: Dwayna: Heket Hunt *North: Balthazar, near Kodonur Crossroads: Kournan Bounty *East: Dwayna: Elemental Hunt (Lightbringer Promotion Points). *Center: Melandru: Kournan Bounty *West: Balthazar: Kournan Bounty *Southeast: Melandru, near Camp Hojanu: Heket Hunt. *South: Balthazar: Heket Hunt. *Southwest: Lyssa, near Pogahn Passage: Heket Hunt. Quests *Hogun the Unpredictable: The Young Lady Vanishes Creatures NPCs *Collectors: **Dalzbeh *Various: ** 20 Grif Ebonmane (only during The Tools of War) ** 20 Kol Swordshanks (only during The Tools of War) ** 20 Caretaker Palmor (only during Tendering an Offer) ** 18 Master of Whispers (only before Secrets in the Shadow) ** 15 Dehjah (only before Secrets in the Shadow) ** 21 Water Djinn (only before Secrets in the Shadow) ** 16 Hogun the Unpredictable ** 17 First Mate Gunanu (Friendly group of Corsairs next to Ailonseh Dejarin if neither of her quests are active) ** 15 Corsair Raider ** 15 Corsair Bosun ** 14 Corsair Wizard ** 16 Corsair Cook ** 10 Ailonseh Dejarin Monsters *Drakes ** 20 Steelfang Drake *Elementals ** 24 Cracked Mesa ** 24 Stone Shard Crag ** 24 Droughtling (only during Secrets in the Shadow) *Heket ** 21 Stoneaxe Heket ** 21 Beast Sworn Heket ** 21 Blue Tongue Heket ** 21 Blood Cowl Heket *Kournan military ** 16, 20 Kournan Guard ** 20 Caretaker Palmor (only during Tendering an Offer) ** 20 Maho (only during The Tools of War) ** 16 Kournan Bowman ** 20 Kournan Spotter ** 16, 20 Kournan Priest ** 16, 20 Kournan Oppressor ** 16 Kournan Seer ** 16 Kournan Scribe ** 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx ** 24 Kournan Field Commander ** 16, 20 Kournan Zealot There appear to be a great number of level 15 crocodiles that may be charmable. You will also encounter them as pets of the Beast Sworn Heket. Bosses thumb|Boss Locations * 24 Colonel Chaklin: Magehunter Strike * 24 Colonel Custo: Infuriating Heat * 24 Major Jeahr: Way of the Assassin * 25 Podaltur the Angry: Weapon of Fury * 24 Corporal Luluh: Cautery Signet * 28 Acolyte of Dwayna: Avatar of Dwayna Notes * Vanquisher Title: 224-264 foes. :*The ritualist boss in Dejarin Estate, Podaltur the Angry, deals enormous AoE damage in hard mode. Be prepared to counter his Spirit Rift, which can deal around 550 damage. :*The Acolyte of Dwayna in the Kournan fortress can also be extremely difficult. See her page for relevant strategies. *It is possible to get stuck behind the boat all the way in the north a bit west of Kodonur Crossroads, when you walk all the way into the corner where the boats meets the wall. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt category:Offers Heket Hunt